Gaukan FMA
by Ayako-Sendoh
Summary: Universo alterno de la serie FMA. Capitulo 6 arriba! Seguimos en la excursion a la nieve! xDD Una guerra entre profes...una charla con Mustang...La gran intervención de Edidio...¡Entrad y leed! xDD
1. Chapter 1

¡Este es un universo alterno de FMA! ¡Espero que os guste!

**Titulo: Gauka FMA**

Cap. 1

Lunes… el peor día de los estudiantes…¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué porqué? ¿¿Es que acaso tu no te levantas los lunes por la mañana a las 7, (después de un fin de semana de dormir hasta las doce) para ir a ese sitio odioso llamado escuela? Ya verás, ahora encima me dirá que no…¬¬

.- ¡Todo el mundo sentado! –dijo la profesora Hawkeye des de la puerta

Ju…. ToT ¿porqué toca a primera hora historia? ¡Dios! Sé que nunca te hago caso, pero... ¿¿porqué me maltratas de esta manera?

.- ¡Sendoh! ¡Ayako Sendoh! –la profesora Hawkeye alzó la voz

.- ¡Perdón! ¡Si que estoy! . 

.- ¿Eres nueva, verdad? –me preguntó

.- Sí…

.- Pues la próxima vez, estate más atenta –creo que me miró con cara de querer asesinarme…ToT- Bueno sigamos con la lista…¿Minami?

.- ¡Yooo!

.- ¿También nueva, verdad?

.- ¡Sí!

Natsuki Minami…Alegre, simpática, un poco llorona, torpe…Es mi mejor amiga des de que íbamos a la guardería…Que alegre esta hoy…¿Porqué será? Normalmente estaría: "¡Ayaaaaaa, tengo sueño! ¡Ayaaa aún nos quedan seis horas!" Estaréis pensando, ¿Qué estresante, no? Pues sí, a veces sí. Pero uno se acostumbra…

Otra vez no me entero de lo que dice la profe…venga prestaré atención…

.- …seré vuestra tutora, así que empezaremos por…

Ahora mismo acabo de sentir que se me cae el mundo encima…Esto de cogerle manía al profesor el primer día, no debe ser bueno…

.- Aghhh….Por fin se a acabado la primera hora…Se me a hecho eterna….Natsu, ¿te cae bien la profesora Hawkeye? –silencio- ¿Natsu?

¿Dónde se ha…? Mirala, esta allí…y yo aquí hablando sola…¬¬ ¿Con quién habla? Iré hacia allí…¡Anda, pero si es..!

.- ¡Wrath! ¡No me había dado cuenta de que estabas en esta clase!

.- Es que, en realidad, Aya, no te has dado cuenta de nada…Si es que…

.- Y me lo dices tu…¬¬

Natsu esta muchas, muchas veces en la luna…es normal en ella…Hum…Ahora ya sé por qué estaba tan contenta ¡jijiji!

¡Ah, sí! ¡No os lo he explicado! Natsu y yo conocemos a Wrath de secundaria baja, íbamos a la misma clase…

.- Callaos…Tengo dolor de cabeza…

¿Quién será este? Yo no quiero callarme….¬¬

.- ¿Quién eres tu para decir que nos callemos? ¬¬

.- Aya…Déjale…

.- ¿Quién eres tu para decirme que yo he dicho que os calleis? ¬¬

.- Hermano…Déjala… -le dijo un chico que estaba a su lado

.- Esa frase no tiene sentido…

El rubio se puso de pie…

.- Porqué…¬¬

.- Porque no…e-na-no…¬¬

.- ¿¡QUE! ¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS TAN PEQUEÑO QUE UN NIÑO PUEDE ACHAFAR!

.- Yo no….¿Eh? –mis células de la cabeza notaron algo encima de ellas…

¡¡PLAFFF!

A ver a ver, explicaré la onomatopeya…Esto iba así…el enano y yo dicutimos, notamos que alguien nos coje a cada uno de la cabeza…y hace que nos choquemos…¿Me he explicado bien?...

.- Ayyy….¿Quien a sido el imbécil que…? Agh… -¡Noooo! Se me vuelve a caer el mundo encima…ToT

.- El imbécil que os ha cogido de vuestras cabezas vacías y huecas, a sido tu profesor de química. Sentaos…

El enano y yo nos miramos (de esta forma…¬¬), nos sentamos y a seguir quejándonos mentalmente…

Que profesor de química más cruel, nos a estado mirando con esa medio sonrisa y su palabrería sarcástica…

.- Bueno, para los nuevos, sobretodo mis alumnos favoritos Sendoh y Elric –sonrisa sarcástica y mirada que dice "estáis fichados"- Soy el profesor Roy Mustang.

Cuando el profesor Mustang se giró para escribir "solo dios y mentes brillantes, saben que significa", noté que algo pequeño y blanco caía sobre mi cabeza, "vacía y hueca" según el profesor.

.- ¿Hum?...Maldito Elric…-murmurando…¬¬

.- Jejeje…

.- Grrrr….¬¬

.- ¡Elric! Dime el símbolo del…calcio.

.- Eh…Esto…¿Ca?

.- ¡Sendoh! El símbolo del fósforo.

.- ¡P! ¿No?

.- ¿Segura? –me miraba fijamente con esos ojos oscuros que intimidaban

.- S-sí…

.- Correcto.

.- ¡Bieeen! ¡Por fin hora del patio! ¡Wrath, Natsu! ¡Busquemos un sitio donde sentarnos!

.- Ok. ¿Oye Natsu me acompañas a la cafetería?

.- ¡Claro! ¡Ara volvemos!

.- Ok…

Que feliz vive la gente inocente… Sin preocupaciones…¡Un banco! ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Elric llegará antes que yo! oO ¡A correr!

.- ¡Eh, Sendoh, lárgate! ¡He llegado yo antes!

.- ¡No! ¡He sido yo! ¡Lárgate tu!

.- Aya, ¿ya estas otra vez discutiendo con Elric?

.- Ah, eres tu Natsu…¡Es culpa suya!

.- ¿¡Que!

.- Ed...-empezó el chico que estaba al lado de Elric- Bah…dejadlos…ya se cansarán de discutir…Por cierto, me llamo Alphonse Elric, pero podéis llamarme Al.

.- Yo soy Natsuki Minami, llámame Natsu.

.- Y yo Wrath.

.- Ah…Que felices viven…¿eh?

.- ¡No me imites, Elric! ¬¬

.- ¡No me imites tu! ¬¬

.- Venga va…Sentaos los dos en medio del banco…nosotros a los lados…

.- Pero Al...

.- Hazle caso a tu hermano mayor. ¬¬

.- ¡No es mi hermano mayor! ¡Yo soy más grande que él!

.- ¿En serio? Oo

.- Grrr….

Me sentaré, me cansado de discutir…¬¬ Al final Ed también se ha cansado…Me cae bien…Si…Me lo pasaré bien al menos…¡Jajaja!

.- Oídme…¿no creeis…-¿que va a decir Natsu ahora?- …que Aya y Ed, se parecen?

.- ¡Jajaja! ¡Si que tienen cierto parecido!

Ed y yo nos miramos…

.- ¡Jjajajaja! ¡Nunca había conocido a nadie como tu Ed! ¡Jajaja!

.- ¡Igualmente! ¡Jjajaj!

.- …….óò

.- …………..

.- Para mi, que se les ha cruzado un cable….

.- Sí…

.- ¡¡Por fin en casa! ¡¡Ayy, que bieen!

.- ¡EHEM! ùú

.- ¿Qué pasa, Natsu?

.- ¡Lo sabes perfectamente! Ùú

.- Déjame pensar…¡No lo sé! ¡Jijiji!

.- ¡No disimules! ¬¬ Nos disculpas un momento, Wrath? ….Vamos…¬¬

.- Ayyy…¡No me estires tan fuerte! ¿Qué quieres hacerme en la cocina///////

.- ¡Eres cruel! ToT ¡Wrath esta aquí, en mi casa! ¡Haciendo deberes conmigo! ¡Podría estar a solas con él, si te largas!

.- ¿Cómo puedes intentar echarme así? Tu si que no tienes corazón…ToT –poses dramáticas, brillitos, lágrimitas…para dar pena…

.- No te hubieses olvidado las llaves dentro de tu casa, a quien se le ocurre…¬¬

.- Es que…¡Fue un fallo técnico! ¡Jejeje!

.- Dios…Vaaale….Puedes quedarte….¡Pero no interfieras en mi misión!

.- ¡Jajajaja! Vaaaale…

Que bonito es estar enamorado….Aii…¿Cuándo me tocará a mi?...¿Me pregunto si Wrath sentirá lo mismo por ella? Y si…¡Noooo! ¡Le prometido que no haría nada!... Pero….¡Nooo! ¡¡Pensamientos malignos fuera!

.- ¡Aya! ¡Aya!

.- ¿Hum?

.- ¿Qué estas pensando? ¡No me lo digas, no quiero saberlo! ¿Sabes la respuesta de la pregunta seis?

.- Mmmm…¿Seis?...Pues….Useless, creo…

.- ¡Ok!

.- Oye, Wrath…Somos amigos desde hace tiempo…¿Te gusta alguien?¿Que te parece Natsu?

.- Ah….esto…./

.- ………….¬¬

.- Jejeje…Perdona, sigamos con los deberes!

¡Malditos pensamientos malignos! ¡Pueden con mis pensamientos angelicales! Pero bueno…lo echo, echo esta……

FIN CAP 1.

_Hi! Que tal? Os a gustado? Espero que sí! _

_Bueno, este fic lo dedico primero de todo a my friend Esther (o pulgi chan, o hiro chan, o usagi o…..nos pasariamos así un buen rato…xDD) porque fue kien m animo a escribir este fic! Y siempre me anima a continuarlos! Thank you! _

_Se lo dedico tambien a Leia! Que se lee mis fics, por mucho k le cueste! xDDD Gracias tambien! Y por ultimo se lo dedico a mis cibers friends! Todos ellos/as!_

_Dejadme reviews pliss! Byeeee!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!! Aquí os traigo el cap. 2!!

**Gaukan FMA**

Cap. 2

Martes…El día más endemoniado de todos…Lengua…Educación Física…¿A quién le gustaría tener una mañana así, pudiendo estar en la cama? Ya…Tienes razón…debería estar quejándome por otras injusticias de la vida…pero… ¿Acaso tu, a las 7 de la mañana, piensas en como podrán evitar el hambre en el mundo? Ves…No…Nadie lo hace…Sí, las personas somos egoístas, al menos a las 7 de la mañana…¿Y tu en qué piensas a esa hora? Da igual…Por la cara que pones…no quiero saberlo…

.- ¡Buenos días Aya! -Natsu llegaba por detrás de mí junto a Wrath

.- ¡Buenas, Natsu, Wrath!

.- ¿Sueño?

.- ¿Qué preguntas son esas Wrath? Claro que no tengo sueño…

.- ¡Jejeje! Vamos a entrar en clase…

A clase…después habrá otra…y luego otra….y otra…y mañana….y….

¡PLOFF! ¡AU! Explicación: el ploff viene a que me acabo de chocar con un objeto o persona no identificada o no vista….y el au, viene a que ese objeto o persona no identificada o no vista…me había tirado al suelo…

.- ¡Mira por don…Ah…Profesor Mustang…Per-

.- Perdona Sendoh. Tenía prisa…Déjame ayudarte. Dame la mano…

El profesor Mustang me tendió la mano para que me apoyara en ella…Me cogí de ella…pero…¿Qué le pasaba?

.- Gracias…

.- No es nada. Tengo que irme…

Esta algo raro…Se le notaba nervioso, preocupado….

.- ¿Aya? Tenemos que entrar en clase.

.- ¿Eh? Ah, sí…

Uff…Que bien…Por fin me siento…Esto de caminar tanto a estas horas de la mañana no me va bien…

.- Oye Natsu…

.- ¿Qué?

.- ¿No has notado a Mustang un poco raro?...

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa?

.- ¿Eh? ¡Que dices! ¡Como iba a preocuparme! Pero es que al chocar y caer al suelo, me esperaba algo así como…"¿Qué pasa Sendoh ahora también eres cegata?" o algo como… "Si no miras por donde vas, te cargarás el colegio entero"…o….

.- Vale, vale, ya lo e pillado….Sí…En cierto modo tienes razón…

.- ¡Sendoh! -¿eh? Me llama la profesora Hawkeye…

.-Ara vengo…

Mmmm…Que yo sepa no e hecho nada…todavía…

.- ¿Qué ocurre profesora?

.- ¿Has visto a Roy? Quiero decir…¿Al profesor Mustang?

.- Sí…Pero parecía tener prisa y se ha ido muy rápido…Se fue por allí.

.- Gracias. Ya puedes volver a tu sitio…

.- Sí.

Que cosa más rara…Primero Mustang sale corriendo sin meterse conmigo…y luego Hawkeye quiere saber donde esta…¡Le ha llamado Roy! ¡Que confianzas son esas! ¬¬

.- ¿Estas celosa? ¡Jijijij!

.- ¿Eh? Ed…¿Celosa? ¿De que?

.- Pues, de que Hawkeye y Mustang estén juntos…Además has dicho…"Le ha llamado Roy! ¡Que confianzas son esas!" ¡Jajajajaja!

.- ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? Oo ¡¿Y porqué me imitas en ese tono de voz!? ¬¬

.- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Yo creo que le has imitado muy bien! ¡Jajajaja!

.- ¡Natsu! ¬¬

.- ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Jajajaja!

.- Tsk…No estoy celosa. ¡Malpensados! ¬¬

.- ¡¡Buenos días alumnos!! ¡Soy el profesor Maes Hughes! ¡Os daré clase de lengua!- Que profe tan animado….xDD- Hoy haremos una clase "light". Os pasaré unas diapositivas breves de lo que va a consistir la asignatura en si… Veamos…Envy me ayudas?

.- Claro, profesor.

.- ¡¡Pelota!! –le dijo Ed muy bajito

.- Humm… ¬¬

Ed se mete con todo aquel que este cerca de él, no pierde oportunidad…Que mal esta…

Mmm….que rollo…Llevamos media hora así…A mi no me interesa como puntúe los exámenes…a mi me interesa que me los apruebe…….

…..Roy…¿Roy? ¿Qué estoy pensando?...¡Pues que vas a pensar, en tu profesor de Química, que yo sepa eres el único Roy que conoces!...¡Cállate parte maligna de mi mente! No…¡Me estoy volviendo loca! ¡Discuto conmigo misma! Venga….prestemos atención en clase…que el profesor a acabado de explicar eso que explicaba, vete a saber que era….

.- ¡Bien! ¿Alguna pregunta? No…Bueno, pues esta última media hora la dedicaremos a….¡¡¡Ver fotos de mi preciosa hijita Elysia y mi hermosa mujer!!! ¡¡Mirad aquí estábamos en la playa!! ¿¿¿A que esta preciosa con ese bañador??? ¡¡¡Si es que mi hija es una monada!!! A ver…¡Minami! ¡Dime cuala de estas fotos te gusta más!

.- ……..Ah…La….de la montaña…..Oo

.- ¡¡Si verdad!! ¡¡A mi también es la que más me gusta!! ¡¡Sale moníssima!! ¡¡Con ese gorrito rojo con orejas de conejito!! babas ¡OH! ¡Mirad esta! ¿¿A que le queda muy bien la faldita que le regaló su abuela?? ¡¡Y esas coletitas tan monas!! Más babas A ver…los chicos mirad todos hacia atrás…¬¬

.- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –dijeron todos a la vez

.- ¡Haced lo que os he dicho! ¬¬ Bien…Mirad chicas mirad….¿¿A que a mi mujer le queda de maravilla ese bañador azul cielo?? ¡¡Es preciosa!! Más y más babas Y….

Este hombre esta fatal…Que posesivo…¡Jajaja! ¡Pero si todas las clases son así, poco haremos! ¡Bieen! ¡Ya a sonado el timbre!...¿Que toca ahora…? ¡Noooooooo! ¡Educación Física nooooooooo! Snif….Eres injusto conmigo, señor de los cielos…snif…

.- ¡Eh! ¡Aya te dejaremos aquí!

.- ¡No, Ed, espérame!

Ya estamos aquí…en el gimnasio…lugar dónde a veces lo pasas mal y…..otras veces lo pasas peor….A no ser que se te de de maravilla la gimnasia y seas un atleta brillante, de esos que llegarán a representar a su país en las Olimpiadas Mundiales…Pero si estas leyendo este fic en vez de estar entrenándote como un poseído, creo que no llegarás muy lejos con el deporte…pero vuelvo a repetir: a no ser que seas un superdotado del deporte…

.- Si que tarda el profesor de gimnasia…-dijo Wrath

.- Se retrasa…Aii…-se quejó Ed

Hummm….por mi puede tardar todo lo que quiera….xD ¿Eh? Aquellos de allí, que están escondidos son…¡Mustang y Hawkeye! ¿Qué harán allí los dos solos…?...

Están juntos seguro, como te decía Ed…¿Tu crees?...Sip, segurísimo…Ams….Estas celosa… No…Si….No….Si….Roy es mi profesor…¿Y que?...¡Anda! ¡El profesor de gimnasia ya llega!...¡No cambies de tema!...¡Calla parte maligna! ¬¬ ¡Oh no! ¡Vuelvo a discutir conmigo! ToT

.- ¡Alumnos! ¡Siento el retraso! Pero es que me estaba echando una crema en mis fantásticos músculos…. –brilllitos que salen de sus ojos, fondo rosa y poses….

Silencio…..Oo….Otro profesor que no esta bien de la cabeza…

.- ¡Bien! ¡Soy el profesor Amstrong! ¡Hoy haremos….

Carreras no, carreras, no carreras no, carreras no…. . 

.- ……pesas!

.- ¿Pesas? Oo

¿Dónde se ha visto en una clase de gimnasia se hagan pesas? Oo Bueno…Mientras no tengamos que correr…xD

.- ¡Venga ahora subid y bajad las pesas, a vuestro ritmo! Yo estaré por aquí….

Ya puedes ver a Amstrong haciendo poses mientras cogía pesas de "vete a saber cuantos quilos tenían" y le salían estrellitas de los ojos….

.- Bueno…Manos a la obra….¿Natsu, como vas..?...¡Jajajajajajajajajaj!

.- ¡No te rías! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ToT ¡Pesan mucho! Snif….

.- ¡¿Que quieres que llore?! ¡Jajajajajaja!

.- ¡Ey, Natsu! ¿No puedes o que? ¡Jajajaja! ¡Aprende del maestro!

.- ¡Buaaaaa! ¡Ed, tu también eres cruel! ¡Buaaa!

.- ¡Jjaajajajaj! –risa al unísono de mía y Ed

.- Ey, Elric…No te las des tanto de superior…No eres el único que puede … ¬¬

.- Grrrr…..Envy….-Ed aumenta el peso a las pesas- ¿A ver si puedes con este peso? –sonrisa de superior…

.- ¡Claro que puedo! Mira…¡Y con más! ¬¬

.- ¡Bah! Eso no es nada…¡Yo puedo más!

.- ¡Buaaaaa! ¡Tengo que comer más alimentos con hierro! ToT

.- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Tampoco es para tanto, Natsu!...U

.- ¡Sí que lo es!...¡Tu no me comprendes…! ¡Tu si que puedes…! ¡Buaaaa! ToT

.- Yo te comprendo un poco, Natsu…

.- ¡Wrath! ToT

.- ¡Jejeje!

.- ¡Ey, parejita! ¡El sentimentalismo en otro lado!...¬¬

.- ¡Aya! ¬//////¬

.- ¡Jjeje!

.- ……..¬//////¬

Ed y Envy seguían compitiendo…No hay quien les entienda….Natsu seguía quejándose a Wrath…quien siempre esta mucho por ella…¡Seguro que hay feeling! Òó ¡Hay que animarles!

.- ¡Mirad alumnos! ¡Os haré una demostración de pesas, que ha pasado de generación en generación por toda mi familia! –muchos brillitos de los ojos de Amstrong, fondo rosa, más brillitos, estrellitas….etc…etc….

Vaya profesores que tenemos en este instituto…¿Habías visto alguna vez una cosa así? xD

FIN CAP. 2

_Esto es todo!! Que os a parecido Maes y Amstrong como profes?xDDD Pronto publicaré el tercer capitulo, ya esta echo!! Así que enviad muuuuuchoooos reviews!!!! XDDD_

_**Laidy Scorpio: **Gracias por leerte mi fic!! Y me legro de que te haya gustado!! Sigue leyendo eee!! Y sobre lo de Roy x Riza….eso abra que verlo….xDDDD_

_**Natsuki-Minami: **Hey Natsu!! Gracias por dejarme el review!! A ver cuando continuas los tuyos….Siempre tengo que insistirte….Aiii….. No pienses en trios…No pienso ponerlo xDD _

_**Star Night: **No se si ignorarte…o decirte que si lees nunca sabrás si es bueno o no. Así que mejor no vayas escribiendo esos reviews a la gente. Ups..vaya ya lo he dicho. Si lees la frase bien y si no pues también me abré desahogado._

_Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!! Byeee!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Aki el cap 3! Espero k guste!

**Gaukan FMA**

CAP. 3

¡Miércoles! ¡Hoy es miércoles! ¡Atrévete con el miércoles! ¡Atrévete! ¡Sí, sí, miércoles! Esta es la canción odiosa de la radio, que ponen tooooodas las mañanas….ponedle el ritmo que os apetezca…seguirá siendo odiosa…..¬¬ Bueno….(mirando horario escolar…) ¡Nooo! ¡Toca historia y matemáticas! Y….y…..y….Roy…digo….Mustang es…..¡¡malo!

**FLASHBACK**

¡Bieeeen! ¡Ya hemos acabado educación física! ¡¡Y ahora a casa! ¡¡Xiiii! Bueno, empezaré a cambiarme…sino no acabaré….U

.- Snif….¡A partir de hoy haré pesas todos los días! Òó –dijo Natsu de repente

.- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tu!

.- ¡Te lo digo en serio, Aya! ¡Y me alimentaré con mucho hierro! Òó

.- Que sí, que sí…U

.- Natsu…

.- ¿Qué?

.- O te cambias….o te dejo sola en el vestuario…¬¬

.- No eres capaz. Òó

.- ¿No? ¬¬

.- N-no…

.- ¡Jeje!...

.- ¡Jjajaja!

.- Adiós. ¬¬

.- ¡Nooooo! ¡¡¡¡Espérame! ToT

Venga Aya, unos cuantos metros más y ya estarás fuera de este sitio…A no ser…que alguien…sea tan cruel como para llamarme en este justo momento y tener que dar marcha atrás o esperarle…solo hay dos personas que podrían hacerme por ejemplo….

.- ¡Ayaaa! ¡Natsuu!

.- Ed nos llama…¿no lo vas a esperar, Aya?

.- Mmmm….-¿Qué os decía? ¬¬-¡¡Ed date prisa que me voy! ¡Te espero fuera!

.- ¡Ey, nooo!

Bah…Que haga lo que tenga que hacer, yo le espero fuera…Y eso ya es mucho…podría coger el camino e irme…..

.- ¡¡¡Aya! ¡¡¡Mustang y Hawkeye se están besando!

.- ¡¿¿¡¡¡Que? Oo

.- ¡Jjajajajaja! ¡Me parto! ¡Jjajajaja! ¡Has caido! ¡Jjajaajajaj! ¡A ver si la próxima vez me esperas! ¡Jajajaja!

.- ¡¡AH! ¡¡Eres un estúpido! ¡¡Idiota! –Y lo primero que se me ocurre el libro de Química…y intentar darle a Ed en la tal MALA SUERTE de darle…..a OTRA persona…

Silencio….todos los alumnos que habían alrededor se quedaron mirando…

Ploff….sonido del libro cayendo al suelo…

.- Ah….¿¿Profesor…Mustang?...Esto…Tiene la cara un poco….roja…..Je…je….je…- Mustang me hace un gesto para que me dirija hacia él…- Natsu…Espérame fuera…Si no he vuelto en media hora…es que…es que….estoy muerta….ToT

.- ¡Jejeje! Vale…

Que miedo me da el profesor….No me ha dirigido ni una sola palabra…Ams…Me lleva a la sala de profesores…Me ha hecho otra señal…Quiere que me siente….¡¡Que miedo!

.- Ejem….

.- ……….. –…Da miedo…

.- ¿Qué es esto? -¡Anda si aún habla!...Bueno…no nos tomemos esto a broma…--

.- Em…Mi libro de Química….

.- Bien…¿Y que hacía en mi cara?

.- Em…Pues….-inventate algo, inventate algo…- Pues…como usted es el profesor de Química…el libro ha salido volando de mi mochila…y se ha estampado contra su cara…

.- …..¡Jajaja!...

.- …………..Oo

.- ¿Tienes miedo? Aún no me he comido a nadie…-Ah…¿Por qué se acerca///////

.- ...Como voy a tenerle miedo…y dudo que NO se haya comido a alguien…/

.- Oh…-mirada y sonrisa pícaras- Bien…Pues mañana al salir de clase…Tienes retención…conmigo….-otra mirada y sonrisa pícara….

.- Ah…Retención…Vale…Mañana…Adiós…/

Y ya en la calle, recuperando mi mente perdida…

.- ¡¡Aya! ¡¡Estamos aquí!

.- Ah…Al…Ya voy…

.- ¿Qué te pasa Aya? –me pregunta Al

.- ¿Hum//// Nada…/

.- Yo se lo que pasa….Jejeje…-le dice algo en la oreja a Natsu

.- ¡¡Tu! ¡¡Ed ha sido culpa tuya! ¬ ¬

.- ¡WOOOO! ¡¿¿Es cierto Aya! ¡¡¿¿Has hecho XXX y XXX con el profesor!

.- ¿¡Que! ¬ ¬

.- ¡No nos esperábamos eso de ti! ToT

.- ¡¡¡Os digo que no! / 

**FIN FLASHBACK**

¿Os a gustado mi historia de ayer por la tarde? ¿Qué si? ¬¬ Me alegro por ti….¬¬

.- ¡¡Aya! ¡¡Que te pasas de largo!

.- ¿Eing? Natsu…-¡Anda! ¡Es verdad me pasado de largo el instituto! xDD Es que tengo tantas ganas de ir….es irónico…por si alguien no lo pilla…

.- Que despistada…-empezó Ed- Seguro que ibas pensando en alguien que yo me sé…jijijiji….

.- Grrrr…..¬¬

Ya dentro de clase….Empieza la tortura…Matemáticas a primera hora…

.-¡¡¡Ed! ¡¡Te dejaste tu libro en mi casa!

¿Hum?...Ed en casa de esa…

.- ¡Winry! ¡Llegarás tarde a tu clase!

.- Pero te dejaste el libro de matemáticas en mi casa…

.- Gracias…Hasta luego…

.- ¿Cómo se preocupa por ti, eh, Ed?...ijijijiji…

.- ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? ¬/¬

.- Las mismas que me dices a mi….¬¬

.- ¡Sentaos, chicos! ¡Soy Lust e impartiré esta asignatura! ¡Espero que se os den bien las mates! –guiño de ojo agachándose dejando ver parte de su escote….y babas por parte de algunos…son unos críos sinvergüenzas…tsk….

.- Veamos…Tu llamas….

.- Ayako Sendoh…-jooo porque a mi… yo no quiero salir a la pizarra…ToT

.- Ven, ven Sendoh…¿Podrías hacerme esta ecuación?

.- Sí, claro…

Ay…Haber…aquí el 3x y luego esto pasa restando….y….y….y….¡Leches! ¿Ahora que? Ah, sí….creo….Bueno…más o menos…

.- ¿Ya estas Sendoh? Bien…veamos…¡Muy bien! ¡Puedes sentarte! ¿Lo habéis entendido? Mirad….

Y bla bla bla bla….bla bla bla…..Vale, vale, ya dejo el "bla"

.- Ei…Sendoh…

.- ¿Hn? ¿Envy, que pasa? ¿No ves?

.- No es eso….Esto…/

.- ¡Sendoh! ¡Envy! ¡Silencio!

Por fin se acaba la clase se me a echo eterna…xD ¡Ah, si!

.- ¡Envy, espera! ¿Qué era lo que querías antes?

.- ¡Nada! ¡Era un tontería! ¡Jajaja! Bueno…voy al lavabo…

.- Vale…

.- ¡Ey, Aya!

.- ¿Qué?

Ed de repente me agarra por el cuello y se agacha cosa que hizo que yo también tenia que hacerlo…¬¬…Que rarito es….

.- No te acerques a Envy…

.- ¿Y eso porqué? ¿Y porque tenemos que agacharnos? Y suéltame el cuello…¬¬

.- ¡Porque es mi enemigo!

.- ¿Por qué es tu enemigo? –preguntó Natsu

.- Todo empezó…un día en el que…

.- Nii san…no vuelvas a explicar esa historia….U

.- Estaba en la guardería….

.- Nii san…

.- Déjale Al…¬¬U

.- Esto…Wrath…./

.- Dime Natsu

.- ¿Te gustaría, al salir, ir a tomar un helado o algo//////

.- ¡Claro!

.- ¡¡Yo también voy! –dijimos Ed y yo a la vez

.- ¡No me imites, Ed!

.- ¡¿Que! ¡No me imites tu!

.- ¡Aya, tu tienes castigo! –me dijo Ed

.- ¡Y tu tienes que limpiar la clase!

.- ……………..¬¬

.- ……………..¬¬

.- ¡Pues entonces iremos Wrath y yo solitos! ¬¬ ¿A que sí, Wrath?

.- ¡Natsu! ¡Tienes doble personalidad! Nos miras a Aya y a mi con una mirada asesina y a Wrath inocentemente…-dijo Ed…ya os he dicho que es un poco rarito xD

.- ¡Jajaja!

.- ¡Os esperaremos en la heladería! ¿Vale?

.- ¡Sentaos! ¡Venga abrid el libro por la página 6!

Uo….Mejor hoy no hacer enfadar a Hawkeye…parece estar de mal humor…¿Se abra peleado con Mustang? ¡¡NO! Aya…que no lo ves…¡no tiene lógica!...Mira…Si NUNCA han estado juntos…NO se pueden pelear…

.- Haver….-mira por la clase….Ayyyy….mira hacia aquí…..¡Señor, no por favor, cumpliré con mi castigo esta tarde!...-Envy, ven, por favor..

Bufff…¡Muchisimas gracias, Señor! Hoy haré una buena acción…eh….esto…no esta tampoco….No, ni aquella….Bueno, que haré una….Ya pensaré alguna…

.- ¿Nos vamos Wrath?

.- ...Mala…. ToT

.- No vayas tirando libros a diestro y siniestro y no te castigarán…

.- ¡Fue por tu culpa! ¬¬

.- ¡No! ¡Fue la mitad de mi culpa! ¡Pero que caigas en una cosa como esa es culpa tuya!

.- Nii san, Aya…No empecéis de nuevo…U

.- Bueno…¡Hasta luego a todos!

.- Empecemos ya Al…¿Aya, no te vas?

.- Sí, sí…Me dijo a y media…Es igual…

.- Te da igual, porque tienes ganas de estar con él…jijiji….

.- ……Adios…..¬¬

.- ¡Bye Aya!

Puede que Ed…al fin y al cabo….tenga razón….¡Aya! ¡Si te vuelvo a oír decir eso te pego una bofetada! ¡Si venga! ¡Como vas a darte a ti misma! ¡Dándome! ¡Puedo manipular tus nervios! ¡Bah! ¡Calla! ¬¬

.- Con permiso….

.- Pasa, Sendoh, pasa…

FIN CAP. 3

Eyyyy! Os a gustado? Más os vale! ¬¬ xDDD

**Natsuki- Minami: **Wolas Natsu! Un personaje de mi fic k mescribe xDDD k gracia…xDD No abran trios no insistas…xDD Y si…e de volver a sacar a Maes y a Amstrong xDDD

**Lady Scorpio: **Me alegro que te guste el cap! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Y por lo de starnight, trankila estoy…xDDD Ya me deshaogue! xDD

Dedico este fic a: los lectores k lo siguen! Y sobretodo a Natsu k kiere k continue y ponga mucho envy x natsu a k si? ¡Jajaja! No me mates k es broma! xDDD

Byes! Dejen Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

_Aki el cap. 4!! A leer!! xDDD_

**Gaukan FMA**

Cap. 4

.- Con permiso…

.- Pasa, Sendoh, pasa... Siéntate.

Hum…Lo ha dicho como si tratara con un perro….¬¬

.- ¿Te has traido el libro de Química, verdad?

.- Sí, como usted me dijo.

.- Muy bien. Haz los ejercicios de la página 23. Todos menos el 5.

.- Vale…

¡Joder! ¡Se ha pasado! Y no me iré hasta que no acabe…Adiós al helado…Cuando salga de aquí ya se me habrá hecho de noche…¡Y tengo que preparar las cosas para mañana! ¡Excursión a la nieve! ¿Qué dices? ¿El helado? ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca has comido helado en invierno? Es mucho mejor…no se derrite tan rápido…aunque…ahora comprendo como cojo esos resfriados y gripes….

Que cara tiene Mustang…Yo aquí trabajando duro…y él leyendo una revista de….de….¿de que es? Ahh…de deportes de nieve… ¡Agh! ¡Me a pillado mirándole!...En teoría miraba la revista…pero…¡Haz que trabajas! . 

.- ¿Cómo vas, Sendoh?

.- Em…No entiendo el cuarto…

.- Haber…Déjame un sitio a tu lado… -coge una silla y se sienta a mi lado…

.- No cabremos en una mesa tan pequeña…

.- Si que cabemos…¡Nos juntamos más y listos! Tira hacia mi..

.- Aps….Va-vale…/////////

.- Venga…Haber te explico….esto…

Estamos demasiado juntos…¡Demasiado! ¿Y si es pederasta? ¿Me hará XXX y luego más XXX? ¡No! Mustang no parece de esos….Pero las apariencias engañan…ToT

.- ¿Lo has entendido?

.- ¿El que? ¡Agh! Quiero decir…Por supuesto…-mirada rara por parte de Mustang- ….no….

.- ¿No lo has entendido o no has estado atenta?

.- No lo he entendido…-mirada rara de nuevo- ¡Vale! ¡No he estado atenta! ¿Cómo lo sabe? Òó

.- Soy adivino. ¿No lo sabías? –media sonrisita muy característica en él…

.- Ya…Adivino…¿Y que pienso ahora, profesor adivino? ¬¬

.- Deseas que yo…

.- ………….. ////////////////

.- ¡Te deje marchar a casa!

.- Ah….Que susto…

.- ¿Por qué?

.- ¡Jajaja! Por nada…. ////

.- Bueno…Mírame…

.- ¿Eh?

.- Tienes bolígrafo en la cara…

Mustang, colocó su mano en mi cara, borrando la marca de bolígrafo, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos…Acabó de borrar la mancha…pero no aparto la mano, la dejo donde estaba…..Esto…creo…que su cara cada vez esta más cerca de la mía…Casi puedo rozar mis labios con los suyos…

¡¡¡BRRR!!! (se supone que es el sonido de una puerta corrediza al abrirse…xD)

.- Agh…-Mustang se apartó rápidamente de mi e intentaba disimular lo ocurrido- ¿Lo has entendido, Sendoh?

.- …………… /////

.- ¡Bien! ¡Pues ya te puedes ir! ¡¡Adiós!!

.- Ha- hasta…mañana, profesor… ////// -cojo mis pertenencias y delante me encuentro con la persona que abrió la puerta y a la que menos ganas tenia de ver…adivinad quien es…exacto…Hawkeye….- Hasta mañana, profesora…

.- Adiós, Sendoh…

**POV'S ROY MUSTANG**

Ya sé que haré cuando llegué a casa…Lo tengo clarísimo… ¡Pegarme miles de golpes contra la pared, para asegurarme que no lo haré más! Pero…¿¡Como he podido intentar algo así?! ¡Es mi alumna! ¡Y nada más!

.- ¡¡ROY!!

.- ¿Qué?...

.- ¿Qué hacías con Sendoh?

.- ¿Tu que crees? Estaba castigada, ¿recuerdas?

.- ¡Estabas a punto de besarla!

.- ¡No saques conclusiones precipitadas! ¡Estaba de espaldas a ti, no podías verlo! ¡Le explicaba un ejercicio!

.- ¡Ya claro!

**FIN POV'S ROY**

….Estoy….en….estado….de….shock…Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi…Hemos estado a punto de…de….de…de…besarnos…Me pregunto…¿Qué hubiese pasado si nos hubieramos…?...

.- ¡Ay! –y….¡al suelo!

.- ¡Ayako! ¡Perdona! ¡Espera que te ayude!

.- Envy…Gracias…Perdona no miraba por donde iba…

.- Tranquila…Esto…////

.- Dime…

.- …Eh…esto…

.- ¡Vamos que no tengo toda la tarde!

.- Perdona…¿PodriasablarlebienaNatsudemi?

.- Espera…Primero relacionare las palabras por separado y a poco a poco…Vale ya lo e pillado…¡Jajaja! No sabía que te habías fijado en ella…

.- …………//////

.- Pero… ¿porqué me lo dices a mi? Además será difícil…Ten en cuenta que la parte que ha visto Natsu de ti es la competitiva y..-

.- Ya lo sé…Por eso te lo digo a ti..Tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo…

.- Bueno…esta bien…Lo intentaré…¡Pero si te da calabazas no es culpa mía!

.- ¡Gracias! ¡Te debo una!

.- Sep…Bueno me tengo que ir…¡Adiós!

.- ¡Adiós!

Y ahora…¡A la heladería! Ah…Pero he salido antes de lo esperado por…por… por eso que yo sé…¿Habrán salido Ed y Al? ¡Anda, salen ahora!

.- ¡¡Ed, Al!!

.- Mira Nii-san es Aya, pero…¿no estaba castigada?

.- Se supone…Vete a saber que habrá echo para que Mustang la echara…jijijijiji…

.- …………U

.- ¿Cómo es que has salido tan pronto?

.- Eh….Porqué…¡He trabajado muy duro!

.- Ya, ya…Eso no te lo crees ni tu…¿Qué ha pasado? ¬¬

.- No te importa…¡No ha pasado nada! ¬¬

.- Explica…Vamos somos amigos….Cuéntaselo a tus íntimos amigos Ed y Al…

.- A mi no me importa que no me lo cuente, Nii-san.

.- Cállate Al… ¬¬

.- ………………U

.- Explica Aya…

.- ¡¡No tengo que explicarte nada!! ¡¡Crees que me tenido que ir porqué Mustang a intentado bes….a intentado…a intentado…explicarme mal los ejercicios para que no pudiese acabar! ¡Que mala persona que es! òó

Mieeeerdaaaaaaa….casi se me escapa….Malditos nervios traicioneros…Pero seguro que Ed no se ha dado cuenta…¿Verdad que no?...

.- ¿En serio? Oo

.- Sep….-Definitivamente no se a dado cuenta…

.- ¿¿En serio a intentado besarte?? ¿¿He escuchado bien Al??

.- ¿¡QUE?! ¡¿Qué narras Edward Elric?! ¡¡Eso no es cierto!!

.- ¡¡Claro que lo es!!

.- ¡¡No!! /// 

.- ¿El que es cierto? –dijo una voz delante de nosotros

.- ¡Natsu! ¡Wrath!

.- ¿Has salido antes , no Aya?

.- Es que Aya y Mustabrkacosadnvd….-le tape la boca corriendo

.- ¿Qué?

.- Es que Mustang me ha dejado salir antes….jejejeje….

.- Ahh…Que bien…¡Vamos a tomar algo!

Estoy cansada….estoy en shock…estoy nerviosa…¿Qué pasará mañana cuando le vea?...¿Y Hawkeye?...¿Se habrá dado cuenta?...Diooooooooooooos estoy echa un lío…¡Señor! ¡Olvídate de la buena acción que te prometí! Ù.ú…No se que hacer….Esto no puede ser demasiado bueno para mi mente….

.- ¿Aya? ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Es por lo de Mustang, verdad? –dijo Ed flojito para que solo yo le escuchara- Ya sé que…siempre nos peleamos y eso…pero si quieres hablar con alguien de eso…puedes pedírmelo…

.- Ed…

.- ¡Ey! ¿Qué murmuráis entre los dos? – preguntó Natsu

.- ¡¡Nada!!

.- Bueno, pues pedid ya que el camarero se va…

.- Yo quiero…¡El helado grande!

.- Que loco…¿Y tu Aya?

.- ….Nada…Ahora vengo…

Necesito echarme agua en la cara…Si continuo comiéndome el coco, la gente me verá rara y empezará a preguntar…Haré como si nada hubiera pasado…Me comportaré como siempre y fingiré…Siempre se me ha dado bien esconder mis sentimientos…Espera…¿¿Qué sentimientos??... Oh…vamos…¡ese intento de beso te esta afectando la cabeza! ¡Como vas a enamorarte de ese profesor sarcástico y odioso que te hace la vida imposible! ¡Es como si dijeras Victoria Beckham nunca se ha operado! Por favor…Es completamente imposible…¿verdad?

.- Aya…

.- ¿Eh? Natsu…

.- ¿Qué te pasa estás…diferente?

.- ¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy como siempre. Si lo dices porqué no he pedido nada…

.- No, no lo digo por eso…Lo digo porqué el camarero era un chico rubio de ojos azules, de esos que te gustan a ti tanto…y claro yo esperaba un comentario…"Que mono!" o "¡Esta bueno!" algo así…y sacado la conclusión de que te ocurre algo raro…

.- Ahg….Oo

.- Ya sabes que puedes explicármelo…

.- Lo sé…Pero…Es algo un poco…¿Inusual?¿Raro? Seguro que a muy poca gente le ha pasado…

.- Eso seguro. ¡Lo que te pasa a ti, no le pasa a nadie! ¡Jajaja!

.- ¡Jejeje! ¿Seguro que quieres que te lo diga? Es que…

.- ¡Que si!

.- Es el profesor Mustang…

.- Ya sé que te gusta…Se ve a distancia…xD

.- ¡¡No me gusta!! ¡Entre tu y mi mente me vais a volver loca! ¬¬

.- ¿Tu mente? oO Es igual…no quiero saberlo…..Sigue explicando…

.- ¡Mustang a intentado besarme! ///// 

.- Haber…Recopilando información….¿¿¿¿¿QUE?????? ¿¿Y que pasó?? ¿¿Porqué no lo hizo?? ¡¡Uwaaa!! ¡¡Esto es mejor que los programas del corazón!! ¡¡Que emoción!!

.- ….. --U

.- Vale…Me pondré seria…¿Qué harás?

.- No lo sé…

No sé lo que haré…Es una situación complicada…

Fin cap. 4

_Hi!! ¿Les gustó?¡ Espero que sí! xDDD La verdad es que tardé en acabar…últimamente me cuesta acabar los capitulos…Pero bueno…ya esta echo…xDDD _

_**Neko-O: **Me alegro que te guste el fic!!!! Yuhu!!! xDDD Si Ed y yo nos peleamos mucho…Nos parecemos tanto…xDDD Te ha gustado la continuación?? Esta vez no he cortado nada importante…jujuju…xDD Por cierto…¿Por qué a todos les ha dado por llamarme cruel? xDDDDDDDDDDD… Si no lo soy…..jjujujujuj xDDDD Nos leemos!!_

_**Lady-Scorpio: **Ya me gustaría que Roy me castigara de verdad…con latigo incluido xDDDDDD Dios…que imaginación….a veces me asusto de mi misma…xDDD Bye!!_

_**Natsuki-Minami: **Heys Natsu!! Ya dentro de poco toca al Maes de pingüino jijiji xDDY dale con el trio!...¡¡Que no hay trio!! xDDD_

_Bueno y aki acaba los comentarios…Venga va…haber si llego a los 10 reviews!! xDDD_

_Nos leemos!! Hasta el proximo cap!! Dejad reviews!!! BYE!! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Gaukan FMA**

Cap. 5

Tititittititititititi….. ¡PAF!

¡Tiempo record! ¡He apagado el despertador en un tiempo record!...Cuando llevas toda la noche pensando sin poder dormir…Por la mañana, ¿qué haces? Pues, lo primero es apagar el despertador…lógico…¡Maldita lógica aplastante!

Iré con tiempo al colegio…Hoy no están mis padres para meterme prisa…¡Agh! ¡¡No dormir me pone de muy mal humor!!

¿Dónde esta la mochila?...¿No me digas que no la hice?...¡Joooo! ¡Rápido, rápido! ¡No quiero que me dejen aquí! ¡Quiero ir a la nieve! ¡No! ¡Son las ocho! ¡Tengo diez minutos! ¡¡Llegaré!!

¡BRR! (Sí…¡es el sonido de la puerta corrediza! xDD)

.- Cinco segundos tarde, Sendoh…

.- Pero, profesora…

.- Nada de peros. Te quedaras sentada un cuarto de hora cuando lleguemos allí. Ve a tu sitio.

Grrrrr….¡Cada día me cae peor! También se le ve de mal humor…Ahora que lo pienso…¿Y cuando no?...

.- Solo a llegado cinco segundos tarde…¿No crees que te pasas, Riza?

Mustang…No me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí…¡Es verdad! ¡Mierda! ¡¡Es el profesor, a parte de Hawkeye, que estará en mi grupo!! Hoy no es mi día…

.- No te metas, Roy. No es asunto tuyo. ¬ ¬

.- Esta bien…

Mustang me mira de reojo…disimuladamente…Yo, como no, le desvío la mirada…Este no iba a ser un día fabuloso…

En el autocar:

.- ¡Aya!

.- ¿Hum?...

.- ¡No puedes pasarte así todo el día! ¡Nos lo amargaras a todos!

.- Pues no me hagas caso…Y dejadme en paz…

.- No hay manera…¡Prueba tu, Ed!

.- Aya…¿Querrás hacer una guerra de nieve con nosotros?

.- No…

.- ¡Tsk! ¡Ya sé porqué!

.- ¿Porqué?

.- ¡Porqué sabes que no tienes posibilidades de ganar! ¡¡Sabes que perderás!! ¡Jajaja!

.- ¿¡Que?! ¡Te vas a tragar esas palabras Edward Elric! ¡¡Vas a saber quién soy yo de mal humor!!

.- ¡Jeje! Le ha tocado en la fibra…U

.- Tanto a ella como a Ed, hay que retarles, si quieres animarles…Tal para cual…U

**ROY'S POV**

Me alegro que Elric encuentre maneras de animarla…Pero, me pregunto…¿Porqué no se apartó al ver que me acercaba a besarla?...Supongo, que es difícil…con lo guapo que soy…xDDD

**FIN ROY'S POV**

**ED'S POV**

Vaya, vaya…"Romeo pederasta" esta mirando hacia aquí…¡Jajaja! Supongo que estará preocupado…Podría dedicarme a hacer de cupido…¡Naaa! ¡Es muy cursi ese nombre!... ¡¡Edidio!! ¡Edidio suena mejor! ¡Uooo! ¡Al se a traído el UNO! ¡Le diré que lo saque!

**FIN ED'S POV**

Al dijo que se traería las cartas…Le preguntaré si las lleva…

.- ¿Te has traído las cartas? –dijimos Ed y yo al unísono

.- ¡Otra vez, Ed! ¡No me imites! ¬ ¬

.- ¡No me imites tu! ¬ ¬

.- Sí, me las he traído…U

Diez minutos más tarde…

.- ¡Agh! ¡He vuelto a perder! ¡Mierda! –se quejó Ed

.- Mira que eres malo...

.- ¡Tu tampoco has ganado! ¡Has perdido después que yo!

.- Calla nii-san, no me concentro…tengo que ganar a Wrath…Color verde, ¡como la hierba!

.- Al…¬ ¬U

.- ¡Jajaja!

Pistas de esquí …

La gente esquía…juega con la nieve…hace muñecos…se matan tirándose bolas de nieve allí donde de…¡Y yo tengo que estar aquí sentada! ¡Porque la profesora quiere gastar su mal humor conmigo! Joooo….Solo han pasado dos minutos… . 

Mustang se sentó a mi lado mientras la profesora Hawkeye se fue con su mal humor a buscar una botella de agua o eso entendí, no estaba mucho al caso…xD

Bien…ahora que hago…Natsu y los demás están en la parte de Mustang…pero no quiero mirar hacia él…A ver…¿Quién puedo mirar…? ¡Agh! ¡¡Maldito cuello!! ¡¡Se mueve solo!! ¡¡Yo puedo controlarte!! ¡No, hacia allí no! ¡Mierda, Mustang se ha dado cuenta…!

.- Sendoh.

.- ….¿Eh?...

.- Vete.

.- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde? ¿Qué quiere que coja un taxi y me vaya a casa o que?

.- ¡Jeje! No…eso nunca…No dejaría que te fueras sola, esta muy lejos…

.- ……///////

.- Agh….Ejem…Quería decir que te fueses con…¡PLAF!

.- Agh…¿Pro-profesor//U

.- ¿¡¿Quién me ha tirado una bola de nieve en la cara?!? ¿¡Tu lo has visto?! –gritó Mustang

.- ¡Ha sido Ed! –dije señalándole

.- ¡¡Aya!! ¡¡Mala amiga!! ¡Me has traicionado!

.- ¡Elric!

.- Ah…Perdone profesor…Ha sido sin querer…

.- ¿¿Y si yo te tirara sin querer moléculas y átomos a la cara?? ¿¿A que no te gustaría??

.- ¡Jajajaja! ¿No le gusta la nieve, profesor?

.- No. No me gusta nada. Y ahora, Sendoh…¡¡Mata a Elric a base de nieve de mi parte!!

.- ¡Señor, sí, señor! ¡Jejeje!

**ROY'S POV**

De alguna manera tenía que animarla yo…Para eso soy el culpable de la situación…No sé que me pasa…¡Por favor! ¡Es completamente imposible que me sienta atraído por una de mis alumnas!

.- Roy.

.- ¿Eh? Ah, Riza…

.- ¿Dónde esta Sendoh?

.- Le dije que se fuera con Elric.

.- ¡Oye! ¡Soy su tutora y soy quién decide si va o no!

.- ¡Vamos Riza! ¡Es una cría! ¡No es culpa suya que los celos te estén carcomiendo!

.- Imbécil…

Bien…ahora Riza se larga…Pues yo me quedo aquí…Lo nuestro se acabó hace tiempo…No entiendo porqué sigue intentando que este con ella…

**FIN ROY'S POV**

.- ¡¡Aya!! ¿¡¡Por qué se lo has tenido que decir!!?

.- ¡Jujujujuju! El sabor de la dulce venganza…¡Tienes mala puntería!

Bola de nieve que pasa volando por mi lado a unos cinco metros de distancia…

.- ¡Ey, Natsu! ¿Esa bola me tenía que dar a mi o no? ¡Jajajaja!

.- ¡No te rías! ToT

.- Ed…No tienes tanta mal puntería como Natsu…¡Jajajaja!

.- ¡Te vas a enterar!

Bola de nieve por aquí…y da a Ed en el hombro…Bola por allá…y me da a mi en la pierna…Bola por allí….y le da a Al…pobre Al…él que estaba tan tranquilo sentado en el banco…mirando como Ed y yo nos lanzábamos bolas sin parar a descansar. Aunque yo tenia cierta ventaja…¡Envy me pasaba las bolas de nieve echas! ¡Jijiji!

.- ¡¡PARA!! -¡Plaf! ¡Tocado y hundido! Bola de nieve que se a estampado contra la cara de Ed...- ¡Agh! ¡Que fría!

.- No…¡Si te parece va a estar caliente! ¡Jajaja!

.- No tanto como la situación entre tu y Must…-¡Plaf! ¡Plaf! ¡Plaf! Tocado, tocado tocado y…..hundido…

.- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! ¬ ¬

.- Vaaaale….¡Tu juegas con ventaja! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Sois dos contra uno!

.- Dile a Al que te ayude.

.- ¡¡Al!! Venga hermanito…Te quiero mucho…¿Me ayudas?

.- Aii…Paciencia…¡Ey, Envy, ahora vengo! Con tanta nieve, no he visto donde se han metido Wrath y Natsu…

.- Vale…

¿Dónde se habrán metido? Y lo más raro, ¿Cuándo se han ido?... No me dado cuenta…Miraré dentro de la cafetería…Mmmm…Tampoco…¡Oh! ¡Están ahí! ¿Qué hacen en un pasillo tan escondido?...¿Y como he llegado aquí?...xDDD…Me parece a mí…que no debería interrumpir…¿Qué estarán haciendo…?

.- Esto…Natsu… /////

.- ¿Qué pasa Wrath? ¿Porqué me has traído aquí? (santa inocencia…xDD)

.- Quería decirte una cosa….a solas…./////

¡Uyyy! Esto se pone interesante…¿Se le declarará?

.- ¡Dime!

¡PAFF!

.- Natsu…yo…/////

.- ……

¡Uau! ¡Que directo! A ver os explico: ese "plaf" provenía de que Wrath a acorralado a Natsu en la pared, poniendo sus dos manos a los lados de ella. Nunca me hubiera imaginado a Wrath taaan directo…

Ahora…Wrath se iba acercando poco a poco a la cara de Natsu…estaban a unos centímetros de distancia…

.- Wrath…/////

.- Shh…No digas nada…

Sus labios, por fin se encontraron…Se separaron pero no dijeron nada…Tan solo se miraban…No les hacía falta decir nada…con mirarse se decían todo…¡Hasta yo puedo saber que piensan! ¡¡The love is in the air!! ¡Que bonito! ToT

Mejor me largo de aquí…Si me descubren, me matan...¡Les dejaré unos minutos de intimidad! ¡Jijijiji!

Fin cap. 5

_Eissss Hello my friends!! xDDD ¿Os ha gustado? Más os vale…jijiji…A ver tengo que aclarar una cosita…El UNO es un juego de cartas (como habréis deducido…supongo…xDD) Y eso de jugar en el autocar…esta basado en echos reales (eh Natsu? xDDDDD) Si teneis alguna pregunta más, reviews plis! xDD_

_**Neko-O: ¡¡**Olaaas!! ¿En serio soy cruel? ToT Hoy me lo han vuelto a decir…Me lo creeré al final… xDDDDD ¡¡Me gusta que te guste el fic!! xDDD Aún no hay beso entre Aya y Roy….puede que sea en el siguiente cap….jijiji…u en el otro…xDDD Riza y Roy estuvieron juntos…Pero no creo que eso tengo mucha importancia en la historia, solamente los celos de Riza (jjujujujuju Roy is myyy…xDD) Nos leemos!! Bye! Gracias por los reviews!!!_

_**Unubium: **¡¡Wolas!!¡Nup! ¡Aun no hay beso! Jujuujuju…Es en el proximo cap. Si no recuerdo mal…¿o en el 7?...xDDDD ¿¿Un trio con Hawkeye?? O-o ¡¡Nooooo por favor noooo!! ¡¡Hawkeye fuera es mala!! (¿Se nota que no me gusta, verdad? xDDD) Cuidate tu tambien!! Gracias por el review!! Byeees!!_

_**Beautifly92: **¿Tanto cuesta de entender? xD Yo no pienso que cueste de entender…pero bueno, allá la gente…xDD…Lo de los dias…haber no queda claro pero es k no an pasado 4 dias…han pasado mas, que ponga lunes el cap 1, martes el cap 2, etc, no significa k ayan pasado 4 dias…Ya sé que esto no keda claro…kuando me di cuenta ya abia publicado i no tenia ganas de kitarlo así k…xDD…Y de todas formas es un fic, en un fic puede pasar de todo…sobretodo si es mío…xDDD…No te guíes solo por el primer cap. Puede que pienses "ya sé que va a pasar" pero en realidad passa algo totalmente diferente…Pregunta: ¿Qué tiene que ver tener mucho dialogo y poca descripción con las ganas que le pongo?...xDD Al fic le pongo muchas ganas, es una manera diferente a la que has leído hasta ahora y ya esta. De todas formas gracias por leer y dejarme un review! Espero que te guste la continuación! Byes! _

_**Natsuki-Minami: **Hi Natsu!! Thanks por el review! ¿Veo que te encanta el Envy? Si es que…xDDD…Vas a tener que esperar….juas…._

_Hasta el siguiente cap. Dejadme reviewsss!! Byeeee!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hiii! Aki nuevo cap!

**Gaukan FMA**

Cap 6.

Wrath se los tenía bien escondidos, los sentimientos hacia Natsu…Me alegro por ellos…Veamos…si he llegado hasta este pasillo….tendría que saber salir de él…tendría, sí…¡Pero no sé! Veamos tiraré por…la derecha…

.- Por favor, tienes que escucharme…

¿Eing? Esa voz me suena...Viene del pasillo de la izquierda…Estaréis pensando: "Que cotilla es" Pero, que queréis que haga…a mis pies no los controlo yo, ellos me guían…xDD….Son…Agh…Hawkeye y Mustang….No me interesa, me voy….

.- Roy, yo aún siento algo por ti…

Hummmm….Estaréis pensando: "¿Tu no te ibas?" Pues no…Me quedo…Aunque…no me siento bien…y os aseguro que no es por espiarles…

.- Riza, yo…

Se acerca…se acerca…Hawkeye se acerca peligrosamente a la cara de Roy….¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Le ha besado, le ha besado! Agh….Me voy a mi habitación…

Uno si esta estirada encima la cama, con la calefacción puesta, esta mejor….No entiendo…se me nublan los ojos…se me debe de haber metido algo…Estoy llorando…¿Hace cuanto tiempo no lo hago?...¿Des de cuando me he vuelto tan sensible?...(¡Porque yo soy cruel! ¿Eh Natsu y Neko-O? xDDD) No lo puedo evitar….Roy….Esto significa que….

.- ¿Aya? ¿Qué haces aquí? Te estábamos buscando…¿Por qué lloras?...

.- Ed…No lloro…Se me ha metido algo en los ojos…

.- Ya, ya….La típica excusa…¿Qué te pasa?...(¡Haciendo de cotilla de nuevo! xDD)

.- Nada…-me sequé las lágrimas y salí a las pistas de nuevo

.- ¡¡Aya!! ¡Aquí estas! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

.- Natsu…Me he perdido por los pasillos del hotel…

.- Que torpe…Ahora viene la frase: "Más torpe que tu imposible"….¬ ¬

.- Jeje…No sabes la suerte que tienes…

.- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? Oo

.- De nada…

.- Bueno…¡¡¡Te has perdido a Armstrong haciendo muñecos de nieve de él mismo en diferentes posturas!!! ¡Ha sido buenísimo! ¡Y a Hughes y Mustang haciendo una guerra de nieve!

.- ¿A Mustang? Pero, si no le gusta la nieve…

.- ¡Es que Hughes le empujó para que cayera sobre la nieve! ¡Y empezaron la guerra! ¡Que risa! ¿Verdad, Wrath?

.- ¡Sí! Natsu…¿Se lo dices o no?

.- ¿El que? Ahhh…Aquello….Pues, Wrath y yo…

.- Ya lo sé.

.- ¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Oo

**FLASH BACK**

.- ¿No lo has entendido o no has estado atenta?

.- No lo he entendido…-mirada rara de nuevo- ¡Vale! ¡No he estado atenta! ¿Cómo lo sabe? Òó

.- Soy adivino. ¿No lo sabías? –media sonrisita muy característica en él…

.- Ya…Adivino…¿Y que pienso ahora, profesor adivino? ¬¬

.- Deseas que yo…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Hg…Que irónica e injusta es la vida…

.- Es que….os vi esta tarde…En el pasillo…

.- ¿Qué//// Aps….

¡¡PIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

.- El silbato…Es hora de cenar…

.- ¡Sí! ¡Que hambre tengo!

Estoy aquí sentada…con una cara y unos sentimientos que ni siquiera yo misma conozco…

.- Espero que os guste la comida. La hemos hecho los profesores. –Roy…

.- ¡Eh! ¡Profesor Mustang! ¿No le habrá echado algún producto químico raro para vengarse, verdad? Oo

.- No, Elric, no…Yo actúo más directamente…¡Jajaja!

.- No tengo hambre…Me voy a mi habitación…

.- Pero Aya, no has comido nada…

.- No quiero nada, Natsu…

Me levanto y miro a Mustang. Él solo mira, no dice nada.

Saldré a tomar el aire un poco…Tengo que despejar la mente un poco…Me irá bien… ¿Algún sitio para sentarme?...Aquí mismo…Mierda….¡Que frío hace! ¡Me olvidado el abrigo en la habitación!...

.- Cogerás frío si te sientas aquí sin abrigarte bien. – Oí una voz detrás de mí…era…

.- Profesor…Da igual…

.- ¡Claro que no da igual! Toma, ponte mi chaqueta.

Me puso su abrigo encima de mis hombros, acercándose a mi…

.- ¿Puedo preguntarte que te pasa o no?

.- No.

.- Pues lo haré igualmente.

.- No le contestaré.

.- Es…¿Por mi culpa?

Le miro…No le digo nada…

.- No soporto verte así, Sendoh…Mira, no se que me ocurre últimamente pero te aseguro que no quiero hacerte daño…

.- Hawkeye y tu...Emm….esto…¿estáis juntos?

.- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

.- Aya…-alguien me llamó des de atrás…

.- Ed…¿Que haces aquí?

.- Quería hablar contigo…

Ed se sentó a mi lado y….¡Pero…! ¿Qué hace? ¿Qué se le esta pasando por ese minúsculo cerebro? ¡Me había besado!...En la mejilla eh…Que la gente es muy malpensada…Pero igualmente…¿Qué querrá?

**ED'S POV**

¡Empieza mi misión como Edidio! ¡Mira la cara de Mustang! ¡Ay…como me eche a reír! ¡Jajaja! ¡Se le ve a distancia que esta celoso! Eso es bueno…¡Jijijiji!

**FIN ED'S POV**

.- Ejem…Esto, yo…Me voy…No os quedéis mucho rato fuera… Buenas noches…

.- Profesor…Su abrigo…

.- Ya me lo darás mañana…

Se fue…¡Tengo que hablar con Ed!

.- ¡Ed! ¿A que ha venido eso? ¿Eh? ¿De que te ries? ¬ ¬

.- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿Has visto la cara de Mustang?! ¡Que risa!

.- ……….¬ ¬U

.- Vale, vale…Quería ver si se ponía celoso o no…¡Jjijiji!

.- ¿Por qué? --U

.- Quiero ayudarte…y Natsu también…

.- ¡Sep!

.- Natsu…vaya, hoy le da a todo el mundo por salir de repente…Jeje…

.- ¿Nos lo explicas?

.- Esta bien…

Ya puedes vernos a los tres sentados en aquel banco enano…Y a mí explicándoles la gran y maravillosa historia de lo sucedido antes…

.- Vaya…snif…pobre Aya…Que historia tan triste...ToT

.- ¡Jejeje! ¡Pero ahora que lo he explicado me siento mejor! ¡Gracias a los dos!

.- Oye, Aya…

.- ¿Qué?

.- Entonces…¿¿Te dio un ataque de celos?? ¡Jijiji!

.- ¡No! ¡No puedo tener un ataque de celos si no estoy enamorada de Musang! ¬ ¬

.- Eso es mentira. ¡Si lo estas! ¿A que sí, Natsu? ¡Jijiji! ¡¡Edidio siempre sabe la verdad!!

.- Sí, yo también lo pienso, Aya. ¿¿Edidio?? Oo

.- ¿Tu también Natsu? ¡Sois un par de enanos crueles! ¬//¬

.- ¡Buaaaaa! Yo no soy enana…ToT

.- ¿¿A quien llamas tan pequeño que tienes que verlo con un microscopio?? Òó

.- Yo no he dicho eso….¬¬U

.- Más o menos. ¬¬

.- No. ¬¬

.- Sí. ¬¬

.- Te gusta Mustang.

.- Sí….¡¡Agh!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡Quería decir que no!! . 

.- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡¡Se lo he sonsacado!!

.- ¡Muy bien, Ed! ¡Edidiooooo! ¡Edidioooo!

.- ¡Que no! ///// 

.- ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

.- ¡Pero…!

.- ¡A dormir! ¡Jjajaja!

.- ¡Aya, venga levántate! ¡¡Aya!!

.- Mñññmñmñmñ….

.- Wrath, ¿Has conseguido despertar a Natsu?

.- Sí…Bueno, más o menos…¡Buenos días Natsu!

.- ¡¡Wrath!! ¡¡Me gusta que me hagas de despertador!! Así, cuando me despierto veo una imagen interesante….(carita inn…xDDDD)

.- ¡Jaajajaja!

.- Ed..

.- ¡Oh, vaya! ¡La "bruja" durmiente a despertado! ¡Jijiji!

.- ¿¡Que!? ¡¿A quien llamas bruja?!

.- ¡A ti!

.- ¡Tu eres un enano pervertido! ¡Como has entrado a la habitación!

.- Jujujjuju…Secretos de profesional….¡jiji!

.- ………… ¬¬U

.- ¿Ya están peleando de buena mañana? –entró en la habitación Al…

.- ¡¡Lárgate de la habitación!! 

Uff….¿Como se lo habrá hecho para poder entrar..? Vete a saber…Es un gran misterio…como el de "con que ingredientes esta hecha la Coca-Cola"….Grrrr (sonido de mi barriga…xD)…Ais….Que hambre…Eso me pasa por no cenar nada…¡Vamos a desayunar!

.- Aya, ¿no te llevas el abrigo de Mustang?

.- Se lo daré luego…¡Ahora quiero desayunar!

.- ¡Jejeje! U

Mmmmmmmmm…¡¡Que comida tan buena!! ¡Parece que no haya comido nada desde hace siglos!...

.- Tened la leche, Aya, Ed…

.- Gra….¡¡Leche!! ¡¡Que asco!! . 

.- ¡¡Uah!! ¡Otra vez imitándome Ed!! ¬¬

.- ¡Nooo! ¡Eres tu quien me imita! ¬¬

.- Aii….Siempre que os veo juntos estáis discutiendo…

.- ¿Eh? Profesor…¡Buenos días!

.- Buenos días, Sendoh…//

Da igual lo que pasara o lo que tenga que pasar…Por muy enamorada que este de Roy…Él nunca sentirá lo mismo que yo…Dejaré actuar la razón antes que al corazón…esa es la solución…

Fin cap. 6

_Olaaaaaaas! ¡Quanto tiempo sin publicar! ¡Sorry, no me mateis! ¡Es que se me olvida hacerlo! xDDDD Espero que os haya gustado…Aunque…bueno…me ha quedado largo y mucho dialogo…aún así, espero que os guste! _

_Unibium: Nop! No me cae bien xDDD ¿Se nota? xDD_

_Neko-O: ¡jajaja! ¡Yo kiero un beso con….¡brad pitt! xDDDD ¡Me alegro que te gusteee! ¡Sensualidad natural! xDDD ¡Es verdad! xDDD Nos leemos! Asta l proximo cap:D_

_¡El proximo cap intentare no tardar tanto! Sorry! xD Sayonara bye bye! Dejad reviews!! o xP_


End file.
